Los días soleados calientan el cuerpo
by Naname Nanashu
Summary: En un día con mucho calor kagura y gintoki se bañan juntos en una tina pero sus cuerpos mojados uno contra el otro los llevarán a una situación muy excitante y húmeda


Es hora del lemon ginkagu así que disfrútenlo!

Los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Los días soleados calientan el cuerpo**

El sol era infernal, se podía ver claramente como se levantaba el calor del suelo, el aire era como vapor caliente haciendo parecer como si estuvieran en un sauna, de sus cuerpos caían las gotas de sudor sin parar y aunque el ventilador estuviera encendido el calor no cesaba.

-Creo que voy a morir de calor-aru

-Que quieres que haga, yo no controló el clima idiota

-Ahhh.. Eso ya lo se -aru, si Ane-go y Shinpachi nos hubieran llevado con ellos no estaríamos sufriendo ahora-aru

-Si hubiéramos ido con ellos entonces si habrías muerto de verdad estúpida, recuerda que el sol te debilita y el lugar a donde fueron el sol es infernal

-Pues aquí no diferente-aru, me siento débil.

El peliplata volteo a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la casa del chico de lentes, exhalo y se puso de pie fue hasta el lugar de la chica y le dijo

-Ve por tu traje de baño, iremos a la piscina

-Enserio gin-chan

-Si, le pediremos a Madao que nos ayude a entrar

La chica subió en la espalda del peliplata para que la cargará pues caminar con tanto calor la debilitaria. El camino a la piscina fue muy agotador y cansado, sin embargo la moral se vino a bajo al llegar al lugar y darse cuenta que esté estaba cerrado por sobrecupo.

Decepcionados regresaron a la casa del chico de lentes, sin embargo en el camino vieron a unos niños bañándose en un patio dentro de una tina, en ese momento la pareja supo que hacer y se dirigieron a casa a toda velocidad.

El agua caía en la tina mientras ambos esperaban que estubiera llena para poder meterse, pero el peliplata no aguanto, se quito la camisa y se lanzó al la tina salpicando a la pelirroja.

-Hey idiota, yo iba primero-aru, dijiste que tomáramos turnos por que solo había una tina-aru y yo iba primero

-Basta, yo soy mayor y por eso voy primero así que callate y sigue tirándo agua

-TUU, ESTÚPIDO

-Eh calmate

-Calmarme, quítate

-No quiero, quítate tu

-Bueno si no te quieres quitar-aru pues no te quites pero yo también me metere-aru

-Bien haz lo que quieras

La pelirroja se sentó entre las piernas del peliplata y ambos empezaron a mojarse con el agua. Al principio todo parecía de lo más agradable con el frío líquido cayendo por sus cuerpos pero las imágenes tan sensuales que proporcionaba la pelirroja, la posición de en la que se encontraban y el rose de sus cuerpos, hicieron que el peliplata tuviera una erección.

-¿Gin-chan?

-¿Q-que?

-Lo que me esta presionando detrás es tu...

-Si

-Tal vez debería pararme

La pelirroja estaba poniéndose de pie cuando el hombre la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a sentar en cima suyo, abrazandola para que esta no se moviera

-Gin-chan yo-

-No digas nada, solo quedate así...olvida esto y finge que todo sigue igual...por favor

-Si quieres que haga eso ento-entonces, tu también tendrás que hacer eso-aru

Kagura volteo su cuerpo y beso al peliplata, el cual estaba tan sorprendido que siquiera pensaba con claridad pero no importó, pues tomo de nuevo a la pelirroja de la cintura para que esta se acomodara mejor y así poder seguir besándola, ella lo abrazo por el cuello para poder profundizar el beso, sus lenguas se enredaban una y otra vez mientras empezaba a irse el último aliento que los hizo separarse para tomar aire.

Podían sentir su respiración chocando en sus rostros, algo en su mente les decía que se detuvieran pero el calor de sus cuerpos los hizo continuar, las manos de gintoki bajaron hasta el muslo de la pelirroja para apretarlo y así poder levantarla, la llevo hasta el recibidor en donde la acostó para poder seguirla besando, la chica no perdía el tiempo y empezó a bajar el short del peliplata pero antes de poder hacerlo gintoki tomo sus manos y las sujeto por encima de su cabeza y empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de la chica que atacó ferozmente, esta no pudo evitar gemir pues disfrutaba de los besos del peliplata, que continuaba bajando hasta llegar al surco del busto de la chica.

-Ah-ah-ah gin-chan

-¿Quieres que pare?

-N-no

El peliplata quitó el sostén que cubría los senos de la chica y sin importarle lo pequeños que estos eran los empezó a chupar desesperadamente , kagura no paraba de gemir y gintoki no se detenía, estaba sediento de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta llegar hasta sus muslos, los apretó y se aprovechó de estos para poder tocar la entrepierna de la chica que temblaba por el nivel de excitacion que sentía.

La humedad de la hendidura se hizo notar los que excito más a gintoki, estaba listo para penetrarla pero la mano de la pelirroja sobre su miembro lo detuvo.

-E-eso es muy..muy grande-aru, no entrará

-Si lo a-aprietas así, aumentará su tamaño así que sue-suel-talo

-Pero y si me duele-aru

-Ñññie al-al que le duele es-es a mi, sueltalo... Ya estas lo suficientemente mojada, no te-te dolerá

-Estas seguro-aru

-Si-i, y si te duele me detengo, te lo pro-prometo

-Enserio

-Si-i ahora sueltalo

-Esta bien-aru

-Ah-ah-ah, hiciste eso a propósito, la próxima vez utiliza menos fuerza

El peliplata empezó a tocar la vagina de la chica para evitar que a está le doliera cuando la penetrara pero sus dedos su movían tan bien que hicieron que se viniera antes de hacerlo.

Su cuerpo aun estaba tembloroso pero él ya no podía aguantar más, toco con su pene la vagina de la pelirroja y lentamente empezó a introducirlo dentro

-A-ay due-duele-aru

-¿Quieres que lo sa-saque?

-N-no continúa gin-chan

Gintoki continuo hasta que finalmente introdujo por completo su miembro, kagura asintió para que este comenzará a moverse, sus movimientos eran lentos pero constantes, la sensación que le provocaba a ambos era exquisita, el sudor caía de sus cuerpos sin parar mientras el calor aumentaba.

El cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que el pene del peliplata se movía la volvía loca, el sabor que dejaba en sus labios después que la besaba la hacia pedir más, tocar sus músculos era fascinante pero sentir sus manos tocando su cuerpo era lo que más le gustaba.

La intensidad aumento y el peliplata empezó a embestir con más fuerza, kagura solo podía gemir pues ni siquiera podía articular una palabra coherentemente, la frecuencia de las embestidas aumento hasta llegar al punto fulminante, un temblor y un quejido finalizaron el acto dejandolos exhaustos.

Gintoki dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de kagura para descansar mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, la chica por su parte poso sus manos en la cabeza de este y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en la sensación que le provocaba el pene del peliplata al salir de su sexo y derramar el contenido que había dejado dentro de ella.

-Enserio quieres que olvide esto-aru

-Es lo mejor para ambos

-Esta bien-aru lo olvidaré... cada vez que sea necesario

Dicho esto la pelirroja empezó a besar de nuevamente a gintoki y volvió a hacer el amor con él, con la única condición de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado cada vez que lo hicieran de nuevo.

* * *

Creo que mi mente es un poco sucia, en fin ya ni modo, espero que lo hayan disfrutando

SAYONARA!


End file.
